Generally speaking, a computer network is made up of a number of interconnected devices such as desktop computers, servers, and peripherals including printers, copiers, scanners, fax machines, multifunction devices, and electronic storage devices. Each device has a number of settings to be configured from time to time. These settings include IP (Internet Protocol) addresses; subnet masks; IP gateway addresses; proxy server assignments; community names; device passwords; location descriptions; system contact; frame type selections; protocol stack selections; print resolution; duplexing; and paper tray selection just to name a few. A single setting for certain attributes, such as the IP gateway and subnet mask, may be applied across multiple devices. For devices such as printers, different settings for paper tray output and print resolution are applied to each device individually.
In the past, configuration required physically accessing each device and entering the desired settings though a control panel or other interface provided by the device. As the number of devices on the network increases, so does the difficulty in managing the configuration of the devices. This is especially true as the geography of the network expands. In today's businesses, it is not uncommon for a network to expand across buildings, across states, or even across countries—making physical access to many devices difficult if not impossible. Consequently, methods and systems have evolved for remotely accessing and configuring network devices.
One solution involves embedding a web server in each device for managing the configuration of that device. Using a conventional web browser, a system administrator can browse to the address of a particular device. The embedded web server returns a web page allowing the administrator to select configuration settings for that device. While this allows remote configuration, it requires the administrator to manually browse to and configure each device one at a time.
A second solution involves placing network devices under the control of a device management software application such as Hewlett-Packard's Web JetAdmin™. The software is usually installed on a network server or workstation. Using a conventional browser, a system administrator can browse to the device management application which in turn communicates with network devices allowing the administrator to select the configuration settings to be applied to a device individually or to a group of devices simultaneously. As new devices become available, the device administration software must be updated to provide configuration support for each new device.
What is needed is a system for simultaneously configuring a group of network devices that does not require the installation and maintenance of a software application as new devices become available on the network.